Elowan
The Elowan are a race of plant creatures native to the Alpha sector. Although originally from the second planet of the Thoss system, (named by them Eleran), after the fall of the Old Empire they were driven from there by their neighbors, the Thrynn. Subsequently, they established a second homeworld that was later destroyed by the Crystal Planet mere months before an Interstel crew halted the flares. Beleaguered and battered, their unfortunate racial history has left them few and far between. They were forced into neutrality during the conflict with the Gazurtoid due to the predations of the Thrynn. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Plant *''Durability'': 2 *''Learning Rate'': 10 *''Science: Average *Navigation: Good *Tactical: Good *Engineering: Average *Communication: Excellent *Medicine: Excellent *''Genders: 1 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 78 years. Adult at 93 years. Middle age at 202 yrs. Old Age at 388 years. Venerable Age at 465 years. *''Lifespan'': 475 + 3d% years. ** Height: 1.05 + (1d5 x 0.15) m. ** Mass: 30 + (same 1d5 from height + 1d5) x 2 kg *''Niche/Symmetry'': Photosynthetic Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Biped, 9 m/rd (5 kph) *''Volume'': 0.04 m^3 *''HD'': 548/45/48 *''HP'': 20 *''Unarmed Damage'': 2 NHP *''STV'': 50 MU (1250 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Elowan are a bi-pedal photosynthetic species, 1 to 2 meters in height. They are willowy and delicate with numerous prehensile vines. Their color may range from light yellow-green to deep greenish blue. They have two large, compound eyes which are characteristically a deep reddish-brown. The Elowan start life the same way as most species of plant; tiny seeds buried in the soil. Their childhood is spent in a semi-sentient sessile condition, wherein for the most part they take in energy from the sun and nutrients from the soil. Upon reaching adolescence, Elowan become self aware and uproot themselves from the soil, joining society. As adults, they remain mobile until about midway through adulthood, at which point they again take root in the ground. At this point reproduction takes place. Elowan go through what could be termed ‘rapid senility’ as their heads sprout flowers, each containing a stamen and pistils; the pollen of these flowers carries the individual’s genetic information. The Elowan lose a good deal of upper brain function during this time, and generally are unable to carry on intelligent conversations; only when the reproduction cycle is complete, and the flowers drop off, does their sentience fully reassert itself. With 299 out of 300 Elowan, no fertilization takes place; they simply regain their brain function, uproot, and then continue their lives. Elowan may go through the reproduction cycle a few more times, but if they reach old age without successfully reproducing, they do not go through the change again. However, for the rare 1 of every 300, a far different fate awaits. When an adult Elowan successfully cross-pollinates, instead of uprooting, its head forms into a melon-like fruit called Headfruit. This fruit contains hundreds of fertilized seeds; when the Headfruit is ripe, it is 'harvested' in a ceremony called (appropriately) the "Harvest Festival". During the Festival, the seeds are extracted and planted, becoming the next generation of Elowan seedlings. In this instance, the Elowan in question makes the ultimate sacrifice: Much like the Earth praying mantis, the cost of successful reproduction is death. With such a low rate of successful reproduction, the Elowan are especially vulnerable to extinction, as even hundreds of adults may be unable to reproduce. Knowing this, the Thrynn have made a sport of stealing and eating the Headfruit, a despicable practice they managed to spread to miscreants in the Old Empire when both races were a part of that body (and have attempted to do - with some success - with the races of the New Empire and Delta Sector). As adults, Elowan describe themselves as ‘omnivorous producers’; they get most of their energy from sunlight and absorb carbon from the atmosphere, but also get some of their energy and nutritional needs from ingested organisms. These latter are ingested through their vines, which have special structures for breaking down and digesting them. Each vine on an Elowan limb has a porous surface, through which nutrients are drawn from the unfortunate organism caught in them (in historical times, Elowan typically caught prey by mimicking non-threatening plantlife, then grabbing and strangling unwary creatures). However, compared with parallel processes by other races, this method is quite slow, taking a period of several days, during which time the ‘food’ can become quite odorous. In recognition of the discomfort this can cause, the Elowan usually will not carry around dead organisms for days at a time. Instead, it is much more common for them to smear a small amount of nutritional ‘paste’ on their vines to meet their dietary needs. This paste is quickly ingested and produces no ill effects on any concerned. Elowan, being plants, are irregularly structured, and have variable numbers of appendages. Typical Elowan have two or three 'arm' limbs, though individuals who take in an excessive amount of sunlight or who constantly use their limbs for manipulation may grow up to six. Almost all Elowan possess two limbs which function as propulsive appendages, though again, especially mobile individuals may grow an extra leg. Elowan with less than two arms or two legs are most often either sickly or have been recently injured, and will in time regrow their lost limbs. All Elowan are hermaphrodites, as when they take root in the ground for reproduction, they sprout flowers containing both stamen and pistils. However, in their interaction with aliens, they readily accept either the male and female pronouns of the language being spoken. Usually, this simply reflects the biases of their multi-gendered colleagues, who assign them based on their attitude or job of the Elowan in question. Elowan, being good-natured, do not object to this practice, though sometimes others are insulted on their behalf. Elowan have no mouths or vocal organs, nor lungs with which to breath, and consequently cannot speak audibly. However, they can vibrate their vines and leaves in such a way as to produce sound, though the audible range is extremely limited. Therefore, in communicating with each other, they mostly use an elaborate form of sign language, with vine, leaf, body, and head positioning providing every interchange with different shades of meaning. The same motion, repeated literally the same way, can take on a diametrically different meaning depending on these factors; the motion for “Good job” with the body and head alinged would be high praise, but the same sign with the head and body tilted at crooked angles and the leaves askew would best be interpreted as “That was the most incompetent thing I’ve ever seen, and please don’t try that again while I’m on the same ship.” The Elowan will sometimes use their 'verbal' abilities to speak to other aliens, though this process is very difficult for them and few individuals are proficient at it; it is a testament to their high aptitude for communication that they have translated their motion based language into a spoken language at all. Due to the difficulties involved, however, most Elowan simply wear translation units to facilitate communication with other races, which give literal verbal translations of what is being signed (they are not particularly good at catching sarcasm). Space Units Elowan Frigate Elowan Transport Elowan Cruiser Elowan Cruiser, Concept|{UP}Starflight3/Design Doc/concept_art_2010-01jan-30/sf3_concepts/Elowan_Warship_Concept.png Light of Thirst *Type: Beam *Recharge: 6 seconds *Range: Unlimited *Energy: 0.01 *Falloff: -100 Damage per range increment (minimum 10) *Mass: 1 hT per rack / 3 hT per turret *Effects: ** Salvage: Shield, True (adds SHP to the firing ship for every point of SHP damage inflicted on its target.) Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available at this time. Elowan Hovercraft, Concept|{UP}Starflight3/Design Doc/concept_art_2010-01jan-30/sf3_concepts/Elowan_Hovercraft_Concept1.png Territory The Elowan are native to the planet Eleran (α129x33, p2), which is actually located in the same star system as the Thrynn homeworld of Thoss. First contact between the two races was in 2684, and there hasn't been peace between them ever since. Mediation of their conflict was largely conducted by Humans, and so no massive assaults commenced until after the final fall of the Old Empire. The following year (3481) the Thrynn successfully managed to drive the Elowan off of Eleran, and the species has been in decline ever since. The Elowan were not totally without recourse, however. In 2812, the Elowan established a colony at Elan (α148x63, p2) to act as a place for their young to grow in relative safety. Once they were pushed off of Eleran, the Elowan established another homeworld further coreward, where the species lived until that system's sun flared in the second month of 4620. Elan is now, de facto, the only remaining homeworld of the Elowan (though with the threat of the Crystal Planet past, the Elowan have in the last thirty years begun recolonizing a few worlds upspin and coreward once more). The territorial possessions of the Elowan have remained fairly static since being pushed off of Eleran. Their territory consists of nine systems centered roughly around α156x68, including one system in direct conflict with the Thrynn Confederacy (the Flornea-Ryss system at α144x44). Elowan do claim the Four Seedlings constellation as part of their demesne, though officially the constellation has never actually been within the Elowan sphere of influence. The Elowan have not shared in the general expansion of territory that most of the other Alpha Sector races enjoyed since the destruction of the Crystal Planet; simply put, there are barely enough of them left to maintain a firm hold on what they have, to say nothing about expansion. On the bright side, the Elowan were the first race in the Sector to establish trade relations with the Humna Humna, as they had by 4620 withdrawn from the provisions of the Akerton Treaty (a fact that very nearly resulted in Elan's destruction by an Interstel crew in possession of a Black Egg, having been told by the Thrynn that Elan was the Uhlek Brain World). *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': Prominent **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': centered at 155.93x57.85, 20.52 parsecs radius **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': 144x44; 148x63; 154x62; 160x48; 163x46 ***''Specific Worlds'': 144x44, p1 (Space Station) **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': Flornea Station (144x44, p1); Elan (148x63, p2); Arghani (160x48, p2); Stayvar (163x46, p2); Gaal VIII (164x85, p6) **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None Elowan Colony, Concept|{UP}Starflight3/Design Doc/concept_art_2010-01jan-30/sf3_concepts/Elowan_Colony_Concept1.png Status As a species, Elowan get along well with most other races, despite their overall neutral status. Despite an initial misunderstanding with the Old Empire regarding their status as sentients (attributable to the Thrynn), they were eventually admitted and ably filled positions as artists, philosophers, and theoretical scientists. They have always had a special bond with Humans, so much so that they were included on more than one Noah mission, the only race besides humans confirmed to have done so. As the Lowar, in the Delta Sector, they lived in peace with all the other races for 400 years before the possessed Umanu wiped them out. For the most part, the Elowan have had a good record in the Alpha Sector, though they are not overly fond of the Spemin, seeing them as blustering fools. With the Gazurtoid, both races feel a mutual distrust: The Elowan view them as violent, destructive, and having little to offer; the Gazurtoid, despite not being outright hostile due to the fact that they 'transpirate' and don't literally 'breathe' air, do not quite trust them at the level a true 'water-breather' would merit. The Veloxi and Elowan have a cordial relationship; the Elowan made no secret that they felt the Veloxi claim of Ancient ancestory was false, but in general show the insect race enough respect to stay in their good graces. However, the race with which they have the most history, the Thrynn, is also their biggest nemesis and the single biggest challenge they face as a race. Despite being born in the same star system, the Thrynn immediately distrusted the plant race, and equipped with better technology, repeatedly attacked them before either was capable of superphotonic travel. It is unknown how long they would have survived had the Empire not discovered them and calmed the discord between the two races. When the Empire collapsed centuries later, the Thrynn almost immediately drove them out of their home system. For 1200 years, the Elowan barely sustained themselves with a new homeworld and one nursery planet; then, on the cusp of re-establishing relations with their old allies, the Humans, the Elowan narrowly escaped another conniving attempt to destroy them by the Thrynn, who tried to deceive Interstel into planting a Black Egg on Elan. For all these reasons, and countless others over the centuries, the Elowan hate the Thrynn with a coldness every bit as deep as that of their adversaries. *'Ally': **''Initial'': Humna Humna, Seeayti **''Final'': Humna Humna, Seeayti, Ancients *'Enemy': **''Initial'': Thrynn, G'Nunk **''Final'': Thrynn, G'Nunk Economy *Economic Status Levels: **Elan: Depressed (Non-Trading) **Flornea Station: Depressed **Arghani: Depressed **Stayvar: Inflated **Gaal VIII: Inflated *Specialty Trade Goods Purchased: **Frywell Laser Cookers (Flornea Station; α144x44, p1) **Sangto* (Flornea Station; α144x44, p1) **Vaccinall* (Arghani; α160x48, p3) *Specialty Trade Goods Sold: **Ethiin Nectar (Stayvar; &alpha136x46, p2) **Jagar Lizks (Gaal VIII; α164x85, p6) Supplemental Information The Elowan are a highly empathetic race, kindly disposed towards all other races except the Thrynn, for whom they have myriad reasons to make exception. They excel in roles involving medicine, consoling, or any other occupation that involves the care of others. In addition, they have excellent interpersonal skills, and perform superbly when placed in positions that require them to interact with others. However, because of an innate sense of fairness and truthfulness in the race, they are not particularly well-suited to jobs that involve winner/loser situations or in which deception is sometimes required; therefore, one does not find many Elowan in political, sales, or litigation positions (though you will find many of them in judgeships). Elowan also are very creative thinkers, and often propose solutions to problems that never would have occurred to other races. While not particularly apt in practical science, they excel in scientific theory, and for this reason they tend to be over-represented at universities and other learning institutions, where they fill many of the philosophy positions as well. Elowan are always eager to exchange ideas with others, and are rarely so entrenched in a position that they are unwilling to incorporate some aspect of an opposing viewpoint into their worldview. Indeed, they relish each new contacts for the chance it represents to hear fresh arguments and challenge their minds. However, while Elowan enjoy discourse for the sake of it, they are not totally unconcerned with the practicality of the ideas discussed, and nuture and cultivate those that have some real-world usefulness over those that are completely academic. It must be noted that much of the above does not apply to their dealings with the Thrynn, however. During the 4620 voyages, numerous Interstel crews reported being fired upon by Elowan vessels merely for having Thrynn crewmembers aboard (in fairness, the same thing happened in Thrynn space to ships having Elowan crewmembers). While the Elowan as a race have now accepted the fact that their reptilian enemies are welcome on Arth, they still treat Arthian Thrynn coldly, and have little to do with ships carrying them. Elowan are one of the races that made up the Noah 2 complement, and are still found on Arth today. The Arthian Elowan generally have the same personality as those that grew on Elan, which the exception that they do not harbor the same animosity towards the Thrynn of Arth; on Arth, the two species work side by side in relative harmony, their long feud largely forgotten. Elowan are at this point in history are driven by the most basic motivation of all: survival. Driven from the original homeworld, forced to watch helplessly as their second one was destroyed by flares, relentlessly preyed upon by the Thrynn, obliterated from the Delta Sector by their possessed comrades, and coming a hair’s breath from getting wiped out altogether by a misinformed Interstel crew in 4620, and taking massive losses to hold the Flornea system, the Elowan are now few in number. Their highest priority is keeping the seedlings of Elan safe, and they maintain a well-equipped space fleet to realize that goal. As a long-term goal, they realize that their current situation is untenable, and will either need to leave their existing space for safer pastures or at long last make peace with their reptillian neighbors. Given that the Thrynn show no interest in that prospect, many Elowan are beginning to feel a mass exodus all but inevitable. While it is by no means the highest priority for them, the Elowan also feel a obligation to their deceased offshoots, the Lowar, and have imposed on their Umanu hosts in the Delta Sector just enough to win survey rights to all Lowarian ruins in the region. By this, they hope to uncover any cultural, technological, or societal advancements their brethern might have made in the 800 years of their civilization, and to honor them in some small way. The Elowan of Arth, recognizing that their stellar brethren need all the help they can get, have gone to join them in significant numbers, perhaps 35-40% of the 4620 population. The remainder, while sending what material assistance they can, stay on Arth in the belief that their race’s survival may very well depend on them maintaining a seperate, viable population (particularly one in an area the Thrynn would be reluctant to assault directly). These Elowan work hard to keep Arth a thriving, secure, and diverse world, for the good of all the races that dwell there. Importance Aside from being a potential trading partner and strategic ally, the player may choose to side with the Elowan against the Thrynn during the course of game play, affecting how they will retreive the Receptor Module component of the Seeayti Detector, one of the mission critical artifacts: they may either foster a relationship with the Elowan, or one with their Thrynn adversaries. The Elowan are also the only race in the game with any direct knowledge of the Seeayti; allying with them may enable the player to contact them earlier in the overall game. Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). Neutral hail request: *WE ARE ELOWAN. IF THINE INTENTIONS BE PEACEFUL IN SOOTH,WE GREET THEE. IF NOT, WE REQUEST THAT THOU LEAVEST US WHO BEAR THEE NO ILL WILL. *HAIL. ART THOU FRIENDS OR FOE OF THE ELOWAN? WE ASK THEE IN FRIENDSHIP AND WOULD HAVE IT BE THUS BETWEEN US. THE CHOICE IS THINE. *STATEST THOU THINE INTENTIONS AND NAME THYSELF. WE GREET THEE IN PEACE IF THOU GREETEST US IN LIKE MEASURE. WE ARE ELOWAN, AND WE BEAR THEE NO MALICE. *HAIL AND WELCOME. ‘TIS OUR REQUEST THAT THEE IDENTIFY THYSELF. WE ARE ELOWAN AND WOULD HAVE PEACE BETWEEN US. Friendly hail request: *IN FRIENDSHIP WE GREET THEE, FELLOW TRAVELLERS OF ETERNAL NIGHT. FEAR NOT THE ELOWAN WHO SEEK THAT WHICH THOU DOST ALSO, THE LIGHT OF KNOWLEDGE AND THE PEACE OF UNDERSTANDING. *GREETINGS AND FELICITATIONS MOST GRAND, FRIENDS OF THE ELOWAN. WE WOULDST HELP THEE IN ANY WAY WE CAN. PRAY, HOW MIGHT WE BE OF SERVICE? *WE OFFER FELICITATIONS MOST SINCERE. THOU ART WELL MET, AND WELCOME HERE. *HAIL TO THEE, AND WELL MET ARE WE. THOU ART WELCOME, FRIENDS OF THE ELOWAN. *AGAIN WE ARE MET AND HAPLY SO. UNTO THEE WE OFFER WHAT SMALL WISDOM WE HAVE ACQUIRED. WHAT SAY YOU? Neutral Statement: *PRAY, DO NOT LISTEN TO SUCH THINGS AS THE THRYNN MIGHT SAY OF US. ‘TIS NAUGHT BUT EMPTY SLANDER. *IF FROM THYSELF TO STORE THOU WOULDST CONVERT, OR ELSE OF THEE THIS I PROGNOSTICATE. THY END IS TRUTH’S AND BEAUTY’S DOOM AND DATE. *WE ASK ONLY THAT YOU COMMIT NEITHER VIOLENCE NOR TRESSPASS AGAINST US. IN RETURN WE OFFER MUCH. *WE EXTEND TO THEE THE VINE OF FRIENDSHIP. IF THOU WOULDST HAVE IT SO, WE WOULD SHARE WITH THEE WHAT WE KNOW. *WE ENTREAT THEE FROM VIOLENCE REFRAIN, FOR NOTHING MORE DO WE DISDAIN, AND IN SO DOING ALL THAT WE MIGHT GAIN, WOULD BE FOREVER LOST, LIKE TEARS IN RAIN. Friendly Statement: *FORSAKE US NOT FOR THE TERRIBLE THRYNN, YOU CAN BUT ONLY LOSE FOR DOING THIS. *THOU ART WISE IN THY PEACEFUL DEALINGS, FOR THE PATH TO KNOWLEDGE DOTH LIE THEREIN. WERE THAT ALL RACES WERE MINDED SO. *IN SOOTH ARE CONCEPTS AKIN TO ORGANISMS, FOR DO THEY NOT REQUIRE TIME FOR GROWTH AND CULTIVATION, AND DO WE NOT BREED THEM FOR BEAUTY AND FOR PRODUCTIVITY. LET US EXCHANGE CONCEPTS THAT WE MAY BRING NEW VITALITY TO OUR MINDS. *AGAIN WE ARE AS WE ONCE WERE WITH THOSE FEW OF YOUR KIND, ALLIES IN THE CAUSE OF TRUTH AND THE SEARCH FOR WISDOM. THIS IS AS IT SHOULD BE, IS IT NOT. Question: *ART THOU FRIENDS OR ALLIES OF THE THRYNN? *HAST THOU OR THINE EVER PARTAKEN OF HEADFRUIT? *ART THOU AND THE INSTITUTE OF OLD IN ANY WAY AFFILIATED? *WAS NOT ARTH A NOAH COLONY? *HAS THOU TO THE DEAD ZONE BEEN, AND THE RUINS OF OLD EARTH SEEN? (AFTER FRIENDLY HAIL) *IS THINE NEED FOR ENERGY DIRE? (ANSWERING “YES” WHEN CARRYING 20 OR MORE UNITS OF ENDURIUM RESULTS IN:) *SCANNERS OF OURS SHOW THAT THOU HAST 20 ARTH UNITS AT LEAST. THY NEED DOES NOT SEEM DIRE. THOU WOULD’ST SPEAK FALSELY AND TAKE ADVANTAGE ON US. (ANSWERING “YES” WHEN CARRYING LESS THAN 20 UNITS OF ENDURIUM RESULTS IN:) *WE GIVE UNTO THEE, FRIENDS OF THE ELOWAN, 15 ARTH UNITS OF FUEL. (IF A THRYNN IS ABOARD SHIP:) *WE DOST DETECT THE PRESENCE OF ACCURSED THRYNN ABOARD THY VESSEL. WE WOULDST HAVE NO DEALINGS WITH THEE, FRIENDS OF OUR ENEMIES. *FORSOOTH, WE CAN DETECT THE PRESENCE OF THRYNN, AND THEY US, FOR WE ARE THE FIERCEST OF ENEMIES. DO NOT UNDERSTAND ME WRONGLY, THEY ALONE ARE THE AGGRESSORS. (End communication and attack if stronger) (IF COMMUNICATIONS WERE FIRST ESTABLISHED WITH THE THRYNN:) *OUR INVESTIGATIONS REVEAL THAT THOU ART FRIENDS OF THE THRYNN, THEREFORE ART THOU ENEMIES OF THE ELOWAN. (End communication and attack if stronger) (IF ELAN (PLANET 2 OF SYSTEM 148, 63) HAS BEEN DESTROYED:) *THOU HAST DONE A DEED MOST UNTHINKABLY FOUL. THOU HAST DESTROYED ELAN, AND THEREBY HAST THOU ALL BUT DESTROYED THE ELOWAN. TRULY ART THOU MORE VILE EVEN THAN THE THRYNN. WE ARE NOW AND FOREVER MORTAL ENEMIES. (End communication and attack if stronger) Neutral farewell statement: *WE NOW DEPART. Friendly farewell statement: *WE MUST NOW TAKE OUR LEAVE. FARE THEE WELL FRIENDS. Themselves: *It is with the theory of science that we are, ourselves concern'd, and such things as may be called beauty and perhaps truth. *Now but few of us remain, for the sun's flare did our second homeworld destroy, and as well we are preyed upon by the Thrynn, relentless and cold. *At a time when we reach an age of adolescence we are uprooted. In so doing we are become omniverous producers until that time when again we must root, whereupon our heads into flowers turn and we reproduce. *Mayhap one of every 300 of our number doth stay rooted within the ground, and in so doing is its head then transformed into a melon-like fruit called headfruit wherein lie the many seeds of our future. *Headfruit is of all thing, to us, most dear. Upon claiming that it dost bestow greater intelligence and increase the span of life do the sly Thrynn thieve and consume this fruit. So have we been enemies, and so shall we always be. *No other planet is so sacred as Elan. For there dost our young abide, and in tranquillity dwell. Not even those of us grown disturb their meditations there. An island world, with oceans vast and splenderous, Elan revolves around the yellow sun of 148,63. *Is not violence, above all things, most base and vile? Surely only as a final measure, and even with reservation, can it be condoned. *The star of our birth was also that of the Thrynn. Together there we dwelt as they so still, till we fled hither, lest they destroy us at last. *The orange star of our birth, at 129,33, was named Eleran, and by the Thrynn Thoss. And upon the second planet did we dwell, and they upon the fourth. *As our young play often do they sing songs such as this- Someday to the ground will fall, Iridani, Echt, and Gaal. Up they'll grow with branches tall, then to Akteron they'll call. And at last it too will fall. The brightest seedling of them all. Other Races: *Place not your trust in the Thrynn, for they are not what they would appear to be and would do thee harm should they be given the chance to do so. *The culture of the Thrynn embraces the machine. They are advanced and yet within them thou wilt great ignorance find, for they know not even that in nine-month of this year their sun shall flare, nor shall we, who bear them no great love, tell them. *Constant and fierce have been the attack of the vile Thrynn, e'er since the empire fell and could no longer judge them. *Know thee this, that the homeworlds of all races are well guarded and thither thou mayest not descend. Even if thou art friends will they not suffer thee to violate that final bastion. Well has this lesson been learn'd by all races. *Interesting indeed are the ancient Veloxi, for they are possessed of both great wisdom and great ignorance. In matters of the ancients their arrogance breeds false wisdom. *Meeting thee has been no small surprise, for 'twas our belief that the colony world of the empire had'st been destroyed all heretofore. *The Spemin knowest little and mostly do they bluster. Upon pampering shalt thou appease them, but that which I uesful shalt thou gain'st only be force. *Strongest of many races are the Uhlek, and as well the Gazurtoid, who have fled the wave of flaring suns. In sooth, only those who are strongest have survived. *Longer than any other race have the Uhlek fled. From the center of the galaxy they have come hither, and so shall they continue, for the passage of each 100 score years they again journey outward. *The Uhlek are a race like none other. As if cells of one large creature, autonomous yet one, they are possessed of a single mind which resides apart from them, buried deep in subterranean caverns. *So long have the Gazurtoid been traveling outward they have forgotten why they must migrate. They know only that they are on a holy crusade. *Expect little from the Gazurtoid for they offer little. Waste not your time in vain effort to learn from them. *The Uhlek speak only from their weapons. 'Tis our thought that thou would'st not care much for what they have to say. *The wandering creatures of space have been called by many 'the Minstrels', and by some 'Delasa'Alia'. They are old beyond counting and wise in like measure. *The Minstrels, alone of all races, require no vessel in the depth of space. Only do they wander and sing about what was. Little do we know of that which lies within the hearts of the Delasa'Alia. Old Empire: *'Twas in 2770 that the empire did discover our home system of Eleran. Contact first was made with the wretched Thrynn. Therefore we were not at first accepted as sentient for they spoke wrongly of us and were not questioned in their slander. *When Thrynn and Elowan were taken into the empire the Thrynn nurtured a profane seed. The sale of headfruit on the black market quick became a tenacious weed that survived to the final days of the empire. The Ancients: *The ancient ones, who are no more, are the oldest of all races. Little do we know of them but for the songs of the Minstrels. T'was from another galaxy, far distant, that they came, or so it is sung. *If the Minstrel songs be true the span of an ancient one's life was measured not in years, but rather in millennium, so long-lived were they. *The Velox, in their boastful pride, lay claim to be descendants of the ancient ones. Heed not such conceitful folly. *For every race that is possessed of some slight knowledge of the ancient ones there is another theory to explain their nature. Perhaps only the Delasa'Alia know the face of truth. *Mayhap none have known more of the ancient ones than the Institute of the old empire of Earth. But alack, with the fall of the empire the knowledge was lost, for none, not even we, knew the location of its final hiding place among the stars. *'Tis not known whether any ancient ones survive still. Mayhap only that heinous legacy, the crystal planet, has been left us. Its evil task is to destroy all that lives. Why, we know not. *Upon approaching the crystal planet it doth unleash a mighty force, so take care. Only the possession of a certain device will stay this. The nature of this device was perchance known to those of the Institute, but it is unbeknownst to us. *'Tis known to us that upon the crystal planet there is one place only that is vulnerable to attack. Oft have we tried and failed, for even this nexus of control is all but impregnable. *If thou wouldst make attack upon the ancient planet of crystal firstly must thou find the nexus of control. To do this thou wouldst require that which is lost, the cone of crystal fashioned by the ancient ones. General Info: *The sun of the planet thou call'st Arth shall flare in the final week of your ten-month of this year, so we have ascertained. *Akteron, Gaal, Iridani, and Echt. These are the suns of the four seedlings, a constellation in our demesne oft used as a landmark by our people. *Coreward does the dead-zone lie. In this region no living thing shalt thou find, for the crystal planet has passed here and left naught behind. *Outward of the dead-zone lies the zone-intermediate. Here the crystal planet orbits, completing its task ere it moves on. Notes 4/12/2011: Assuming the Seeayti's (and Jaggen's) part doesn't get rewritten, the way things currently are, the Elowan do not disclose anything about their findings (finding the Seeayti) because: #The abilities of the Seeayti could be most useful against the Thrynn if kept secret. #The Thrynn would attack the Seeayti if they knew they existed, let alone where they are. #The Thrynn would then use Seeayti recon tech against the Elowan. ---- NEXT: Spemin PREVIOUS: Thrynn TOP ----